At present, most of the commonly used cosmetics are chemical synthesis products, and chemical synthesis products are generally contain different levels of lead, mercury, arsenic and other harmful substances, and the toxic and side effects of these substances often cause an allergic reaction to the user, even sequelae, so that the function of such mask is limited. Some cosmetic masks have the function of the combination of nutrients and repair, but its effect on the facial skin problem of beauty-decreasing is not obvious enough, these facial skin problems include endogenous factors such as acne, allergies, and skin damage caused by exogenous factors such as scratches, scraper, hair treatment, etc. Improper treatment of facial skin problem will easily lead to bacterial infection and inflammation and other problems in the early stage, and is easy to leave acne marks and scars in later stage. Therefore, it is necessary to improve the above deficiencies.